


Kiss It Better

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars, Sex, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post by Tumblr user Narry-storan-69. Robron's first time after everything and Aaron is feeling self conscious about his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

Aaron arched his back as Robert kissed his throat; he dug his fingers into the man's hair and swallowed hard. Robert pulled his leg around his waist and moved his kisses back up to Aaron's lips; cupping his face as he did. Aaron stilled under him and Robert immediately pulled back,  
"Sorry....sorry."  
He was about to pull away completely when Aaron grabbed him,  
"Don't...don't go."  
Robert looked down at him,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron ran his hands down Robert's arms,  
"I want you...please."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Are you sure? That you're ready?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I want this. Course I want this. I want you Robert."  
Robert moved, climbing to his knees and looking down at Aaron,  
"Aaron I don't-"  
Aaron sat up; pulling him in and kissing him,  
"Don't you want me anymore?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron I want you more than anything...it's killing me not having you."  
Aaron cupped the back of his head,  
"Then have me. I'm ready, Rob. I want this...you...just...please?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"Okay..."  
He smiled at Aaron and kissed him once more,  
"I got you."  
Aaron nodded and watched as he climbed from the bed; waiting until he left the room before letting out a long breath and falling back into the pillows.

Aaron reached for Robert's hand; pulling it up and pressing a kiss to his palm before returning to kissing his lips.  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded and let go of his hands to tuck Aaron's hair behind his ear,  
"Are you?"  
Aaron smiled, his hands finding Robert's hips,  
"Yeah I am."  
He glanced down at Robert's lips,  
"I want you."  
Robert kissed him; a barely there graze against his lips before dropping his hands and finding the hem of Aaron's t-shirt. Aaron stiffened in his arms; the shirt moving up only centimetres before he pulled away,  
"Wait."  
He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down. Robert stepped closer,  
"Aaron? What's wrong? What did I do?"  
Aaron looked at him and shook his head slightly,  
"You don't want to see them."  
Realisation sunk in and Robert swallowed,  
"Aaron..."  
He stepped closer and cupped the man's face,  
"You have nothing to hide from me."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"They're ugly...I'm-"  
"Beautiful."  
Aaron scoffed and looked away; Robert lifted his head to meet his eye,  
"Aaron you're so beautiful. Let me show you?"  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments; swallowing hard before nodding. Robert kissed him gently, his hands finding the hem of his shirt again,  
"You want me to stop...I'll stop. Okay?"  
Aaron swallowed again and nodded, his eyes closing as Robert pulled the shirt up and off; dropping it on the floor and looking at the man. Aaron opened his eyes slowly; instinctively trying to cover his chest and stomach with his hands. Robert pulled his hands away gently; trailing his fingertips over the marks on Aaron's chest before looking down at the deeper gouges in his stomach. He met Aaron's eye and pressed his hand to his cheek softly; stroking his skin with his thumb,  
"You're so beautiful."  
Aaron closed his eyes again and shook his head. Robert kissed him again; trailing his lips to Aaron's jaw, then his cheeks and finally his forehead,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded; taking a shaky breath before meeting Robert's eye,  
"Yeah....yeah I'm okay."  
Robert kissed his lips gently before moving him toward the bed. Robert sat first; holding his hand out to Aaron,  
"You can change your mind. It's okay."  
Aaron shook his head and climbed onto the bed; immediately reaching for Robert,  
"I just want to feel...like me again."  
Robert nodded and moved them so Aaron flat on his back. He looked down at him and stroked his cheek gently,  
"You're amazing...Aaron."  
Aaron looked at Robert's lips,  
"Am I?"  
He met his eye again and Robert smiled gently,  
"You're beautiful."  
He kissed his lips gently; moving down and kissing his neck then down to his collar. He lifted his head and looked at Aaron briefly before pressing kisses to each mark on his chest. Aaron let out a shuddering breath and gripped the sheets,  
"Hey? You alright?"  
He nodded,  
"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm okay."  
Robert pressed kisses to his stomach; moving round to press them to the marks there. He carried on until he reached Aaron's waistband then looked up again; his stomach dropping when he saw the tears leaking from Aaron's tightly scrunched eyes. He immediately climbed to his knees and wiped Aaron's tears away,  
"Hey, hey...what happened?"  
Aaron covered his face and Robert immediately moved back up; wrapping his arm around him and pushing his head into his neck,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Don't apologise. Don't ever apologise."  
Aaron pulled back and looked at him,  
"Please don't stop."  
"Aaron-"  
Aaron propped himself up,  
"Please."  
Robert nodded and pulled his own shirt off; he lifted Aaron's hand, pressing his fingers to the scar that decorated his own chest,  
"It's just marks."  
Aaron nodded again and sniffed,  
"I want this Robert I just..."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"It's okay."  
He kissed him again; pressing their heads together and pausing for a moment,  
"Do you want to be in charge?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. No I want you."  
Robert nodded again,  
"Lie down. I'll take care of you."  
Aaron smiled briefly and took a breath as he settled back into the pillows.

Robert looked up at Aaron's face and had to take a moment to catch his breath; the sight of the man taking everything from him. He leant forward; curling his fingers inside Aaron again and kissed his throat,  
"God you look beautiful."  
Aaron moaned; arching his back and gasping as Robert pushed another finger inside,  
"I could live off this. The sight of you."  
Aaron moaned as Robert's fingers rubbed against his prostate; spreading his legs further and tangling a hand in the man's hair as he kissed his way up to his ear. Robert took the soft lobe into his mouth and sucked before pressing a kiss to Aaron's sweat soaked temple,  
"You're so amazing...so strong..."  
He kissed Aaron's jaw; pumping his fingers in and out slowly,  
"God the things you do to me..."  
He lifted his head and used his free hand to cup Aaron's face,  
"Look at me."  
Aaron opened his eyes and looked at him. Robert stroked his cheek,  
"I've never loved anyone the way I love you."  
Aaron licked his lips and panted,  
"Please..."  
Robert kissed him; pulling away to press their foreheads together,  
"Shh shh shh sh...I got you."  
He pulled his fingers free slowly and travelled down Aaron's body; pressing open mouthed kisses to each of his scars. He climbed to his knees between Aaron's legs and looked at him,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron met his eye and Robert swallowed,  
"I really do mean it you know...you're amazing."  
Aaron sat up slowly and pulled Robert down for a kiss,  
"Robert..."  
Robert cupped the back of his head and kissed him again; breaking away when Aaron took him in hand and stroked him,  
"Come on."  
Robert gasped; pulling Aaron into another kiss then pushing him back and reaching for the condom. He ripped the packet open then looked back at him,  
"One more time..."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I'm sure. I'm ready."  
Robert nodded and rolled the condom on; throwing the wrapper on the nightstand and leaning over Aaron to kiss him, cupping his face and lingering for a few moments before pulling away and moving Aaron's legs around his waist,  
"See you on the other side?"  
Robert smiled at Aaron's words and kissed his lips gently,  
"Yeah."  
He looked down; guiding his cock to Aaron's opening then looking in his eyes again. He nodded at Robert and gasped as he pushed in.

"You're staring."  
Robert trailed his fingers down Aaron's back slowly,  
"Can't help it."  
He moved over and kissed his shoulder; then his cheek,  
"How you feeling?"  
Aaron took his hand and entwined their fingers; smiling gently,  
"I feel...great."  
Robert brushed their noses together,  
"It was good then?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah...it was good."  
Robert kissed the tip of Aaron's nose and watched him for a few moments,  
"You're still staring."  
Robert grinned and shifted even closer,  
"Guess I just...want this memory forever."  
Aaron blinked and looked down at Robert's lips,  
"Not like it'll be our only time is it?"  
"Hope not."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked back at Robert's eyes before glancing down again,  
"Thank you."  
Robert frowned,  
"What for?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"For taking it slow."  
Robert squeezed his hand,  
"You don't need to thank me."  
Aaron nodded and moved his head; their lips about to brush together when he spoke in a hushed voice,  
"I love you...Robert."  
Robert pulled back,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert grinned and moved forward; kissing him again then breaking apart to press his lips to Aaron's forehead,  
"I love you too."


End file.
